Sister Winchester
by Kisum
Summary: This is all one shots about a the sister of the Winchester's. I will take somme suggestions by you guys and writte it. Enjoy :)
1. The Beggening

The Beginning

* * *

 **-Author's note : Welcome! This is going to be one shots about the Winchester Sister. I will be taking you're suggestons and write it. You can chose the age, name, kind of story... All you want :) Enjoy!**

 **-Spoiler Alert : Spoiler of season one of Supernatural.**

 **-Disclaimer : This is not a sequel to my sisfic The Road Never Ends. Also i do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Mary Winchester opened the light of her daughter's bedroom, Alexandria, and entered followed by her eight year old son, Sam. Since the birth of the little girl, Sam could finally be a big brother like Dean who is four years older than him.

Sam run's up to the crib and give a kiss on his little sister's forehead.

"Good night kiddo" he smiled.

Marry smiled. She knew that Sam was going to be a good big brother, he had learned from Dean.

Dean walks in the room and couldn't help it either to be proud that Sam is taking good care of their little sister. He does too. The second his mom has told him she was pregnant, he promised himself he was going to protect the kid. Like he does for Sam.

Mary kissed Alex's head as a voice aught her attention.

"Hey Sam, hey Dean" the men said.

"Hey, Dad" Dean greeted with a smile turning towards him.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed jumping in his arms.

"Hey Sammy, you think Alex is gonna play softball with us soon?"

"No" Sam looks at her "she's too small".

"Come on" Mary said softly "we should go to bed".

"Yeah" Dean agreed taking his mother in his arms and leads Sam out the room "come on, Sam. Good night Mom, good night Dad".

"Good night" Sam said to his parents.

"Good night" John and Mary said at the same time.

In the middle of the night, Mary woke up by the baby monitor, Alex is crying. She taps on John's side of the bed, but he's not there.

"John?" She called out tiredly.

No answer. She sighs and get up.

Mary walks out the room and go in the bedroom where a dark figure is in front the crib, the baby stopped crying.

"John, she hungry?" She asked.

"Shhhh" he hushed his finger to his lips.

"Okay".

She walks out the room and frowns seeing the flickering light down the hall. She taps on it and it goes back to normal. She hears a noise coming from downstairs. She walks down the stairs and gasp at the sight of her husband asleep in front of the TV

"Alex" she starts to run up to the room "Alex! Alex! Alex!"

She gets in the room and scream in pain.

John awoke by her scream and didn't put a second to react. He runs up the stairs yelling Mary's name. He bursts in his daughter's room opening the light.

No one was there only little Alex looking towards John grabbing her feet's. John goes to her crib smiling.

"Hey baby girl, you okay?" he asked softly.

A red substance fell on the covers beside the baby's head. John puts his fingers in it and notice that it's blood. Another drop falls on his hand. He looks up to the ceiling and falls on the ground.

"Oh no… Mary!" he yelled.

She is pin up to the ceiling blood on her white night dress to her stomach. Her eyes and mouth were wide open and she was pale, dead.

"No! Mary!" John shouted again.

Mary's body burst in flames making the baby cry out loud.

John glances at Alex and picks her up. He ran in the hall where Deana is standing with a scared Sam hiding behind him.

"Dad, what's…" Dean started.

"John gives him the baby and look at him in the eyes.

"Dean, take your brother and sister outside" he ordered, but no reaction "now, Dean go!"

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and tighten his hold on Alex before running outside the house.

Joh n stayed in the room still screaming for his wife in horror as she was burning on the ceiling.

Dean stopped in the middle of the front ward still holding his sibling close to him. His dad and mom was still in there.

"It's okay, Sammy" Dean whispered to his little brother who was crying, he didn't even know how he was holding it in "it's okay little girl".

He looks down to his baby sister who wasn't crying anymore, she seemed to have no emotions.

John ran at the door and pushes Dean and Sam to Get the away from the house.

The window of Alex's nursery shattered and flames burning the house.

Dean kept Alex close on his chest and Sam to his side an arm around his shoulders. His mother is dead. She burned. He kept the tears inside, he has to stay strong for his family. The four of them stayed to the Impala, John holding his kids while the firefighters where doing their work


	2. Always There

Always There

* * *

 **-Spoiler Alert : Spoler of season one of Supernatural.**

 **-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

Alex : 13

Dean : 25

Sam : 21 (not in the story he's at Stanford)

Alex POV

* * *

Dean is going to kill me. He and Dad ordered me to not fight at school. Today, I'm going back at the motel beaten up and my fists are all bloody. This fucking guy and his gang were making fun of me and my family. Usually, I ignore them, but this time, they brought up my Mom.

Before I open the door, I put on my hood if my hoodie and hide my hands in the sleeves. I know I can't hide it since I'm probably going to have some ugly bruises, but I'm going to at least take off the blood.

I open the door and go directly towards the bathroom ignoring Dean.

"Hey Alex" Dean greeted me.

"Hi" I simply replied fast and lock myself in the bathroom.

I throw my bag in the corner and start washing up my face, I don't even want to look at myself in the mirror.

After washing my face a little, I take a glimpse at the mirror, they didn't miss me. I'm going to have a black eye, my lip is busted and some ugly bruises on my cheek, that's for sure.

Someone knocks on the door, Dean.

"Hey, Alex. You okay in there?" He asked.

"Yeah" I lied.

"No you're not" Dean said "open the door".

How can he know that I'm lying when he can't even see me?

I sigh and open the door looking down ashamed. I don't want to look at him, he's going to be angry as Hell.

He lifts up my chin with one hand and inspect my face.

"First day of school and you already took a fight?" He said disappointed.

"Sorry" I whispered looking back at the ground.

"Why did you fight this time?" He asked me but I don't answer "Alexandria, look at me and answer my question: why did you fight this time?"

I slowly look at him, he is angry, shit.

"Usual stuff" he waits that I continue "you know being the new girl with cool teenagers".

"You aren't that beat up usually Alex" he said "you promised me and Dad that you wouldn't fight anymore".

"A 'yes sir' isn't a promise" I spat avoiding his eyes.

"Well Dad gave you an order and you didn't follow it".

"Don't tell him please" I begged looking at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you promise me to never fight again".

"Promise" I nodded.

"And" he continued "tell me why. What did they said".

"Sam stuff about being the new girl and my family…"

"Family?" Dean repeated, I don't say nothing "Alexandria".

"Saying that I look poor and that Dad is probably a drunk bastard".

"You don't get in fights like this for that, Alex" Dean said "tell me".

"They said that Mom killed herself" I could feel Dean tense "and that it was because I was a burden".

I glance down at the ground. I hate talking about our mother because each time Dean is sad or angry. I hate to say to people my Mom is dead for that, but at school they always ask something about your family.

"Son of a bitch" Dean cursed.

"I know it's not true" I assured him "I know Mom didn't kill herself".

"And it wasn't your fault" Dean added.

"How could you be sure about that?" I pause "she died in my nursery and you heard Dad, she died pined up to the ceiling. It isn't normal Dean".

"Listen to me Alexandria" Dean said seriously looking me in the eyes" nothing of this is your fault. Mom loved you. She always wanted a girl. When she had you" he pauses smiling sadly "we couldn't even take you in our arms cause she wanted to hold you".

"She really loved me" I smiled.

"Yeah" he takes out his wallet and hands me a picture "she loved you".

It's the same picture Dad, Sam and Dean always showed me but I never really paid attention to it, I don't know why. We are in front of our old house, Dad is holding Mom close to him baby me in her arms, Dean is beside Sam in front of our parents. We look like a real family, all smiling.

"She's beautiful" I commented.

"You have her eyes" Dean said.

"I wish I could've met her" I admitted "do you think she's be proud of me?"

"Of course. Cause I'm proud of you" Dean smiled "let's get you cleaned up".

I nod and sit down on the toilet while Dean gets the first aid kit. He kneels in front of me with a wet towel and finishes the cleaning of my face.

"They got you good" Dean sighed.

"Four dude against a girl. I had no chance" I said.

"Four!" He exclaimed "bastards. Try to ignore them tomorrow and try to not get in fight. Or else I'll have to tell Dad. Lucky for you he's not coming home before a week".

"I promise, Dean" I assured him.

"Good".

He finishes to clean me up and gets up.

"I'm starving. Why don't we go grab some food and watch a horror movie?"

"Yeah" I agreed enthusiast "can we watch Freddy?"

"Again?"

"But it's funny! Please Dean!" I plead.

"Fine" he sighed in defeat "let's go".

We walk towards the door and I stop him hugging him from the back. He turns around rapping me in his arms.

"Thank you Dean" I said in his chest.

"For what?" He asked surprised.

"For always being there from me".

"Always. I'll always be there for you, I promise" he pauses pulling me gently away "end of chick-flic? I'm starving.

"Yeah me too" I smiled following him out the door.


	3. Imaginary Friend

Imaginary Friend

* * *

 **-Author's note : Thank you for reading :) And don't forget to leave some ideas in the reviews.**

 **-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

Dean POV

Alex: 4 years old

Dean: 16 years old

Sam: 12 years old

"Okay, but I don't like this".

I look up to my baby sister, sitting in front of the TV, but not looking at it.

"You said something?" I asked her.

"Nuh-huh" she shakes her head and smile to… the wall?

I know she is lying. I'm spending all my time with her and she takes example on Sam and me. And Sam took example on me.

"I heard you little girl" I said getting up "who were you talking to?"

"Mimi" she said quietly and continue to draw ignoring me.

"Who is that?" I asked crouching down in front of her.

"She's my friend" She smiled glancing up at me.

"You never told me about her".

"She doesn't like big persons Dee. And I met her yesterday".

Yesterday? That's when we arrived in town. I know that for a four years old kid it's normal to have an imaginary friend, but my hunter senses is telling me something is wrong.

"What do you know about her?" I asked Alex.

"She doesn't want me to talk to you about her. She is scared of you".

"Okay" I nod.

I glance to her drawing: a guy stabbing a little girl. What kind of drawing is that?

"What are you drawing?" I asked.

"It's my friend" she whispered not looking at me "I can't tell you, she gonna be mad".

"Okay" I get up "I have to call Dad to know if he's gonna pick up supper for us".

Alex nods and continue drawing.

I go outside to meet up with Sam who is carrying a bunch of book.

"Hey geek what's up and all those books?" I pointed at them.

"Well, Dad's not gonna be there for a while so I figured I could get myself a few books. It's summer, so I'm finding something to do".

"Good, but I think we have a problem" I said.

I told him everything that happened with Alex in the room by keeping an eye on her by the motel window.

"You should call Dad" Sam said at the end.

"That's what I was going to do. Go check on her".

"Yeah" he nodded and enter the room.

I take my cell out and dial my Dad's number.

"Dean? Is everything okay?" He answered with a worried tone.

"I don't know" I sighed and told him everything.

"I'll call Bobby to put someone else on my hunt and I'm coming, should be there in two, three hours max".

"Okay, thanks Dad".

"Keep an eye on your sister and don't talk about that 'friend', okay?"

"Yes sir" I said seriously.

With that, my Dad hangs up the phone.

I walk back in the room to find Sam drawing with Alex on the ground.

"You talked to Dad?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, coming home early" I said.

Alex eyes light up as she heard that.

"Come on now little girl, we need you to take you're bath and then we can eat, okay?" I said crouching down in front of her.

"Okay. Is Daddy gonna be there?"

"No, he'll be here when you wake up tomorrow that's for sure" I assured her.

"Yay!" She exclaimed running in the bathroom.

That's going to be a long night.

* * *

My father finally arrived at about ten. The moment he entered, he checked that Alex was well asleep and salt the room.

"Sam, stay here with your sister. Dean let's go talk outside" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Sam and I answered at the same time.

I follow my father outside. He closes the door and sighs.

"Did you find out anything on the 'friend'?" Dad asked me.

"I think she was killed by man. Alex draw a picture that showed a little girl getting stabbed by man and Alex said it was her friend".

"Okay, I'll check at the police station for any murder of this kind. Do you have an idea of what she looks like".

"On Alex's drawing, the girl had blond hair".

"Okay, watch over your brother and sister" Dad ordered me again "I'll call as soon as I got info".

"Okay" I nodded, he turns around but I stop him "hurry up Dad".

"Don't worry son".

He gets in the Impala and drive away.

I get back inside to find Sam and Alex both sound asleep on one bed. Alex is holding Sam by his shirt and he is holding her in his arms. I smile, and cover them up with a blanket before going to bed myself.

* * *

The next morning, my father was asleep on the couch. I glance at the other bed, Alex isn't there anymore. I get up in action, what if the ghost took her away? Oh God no, I shouldn't have fallen asleep.

I hear suddenly some sobs coming from the bathroom. I slowly walk to the door and open it. I sigh as I see Alex crying in a corner.

"Hey, little girl" I called her softly "what's happening".

"Mimi gone" she cried "she burned away"

"Shhh" I take her in my arms "I'm sure she is happy where she is".

"Where?"

"In heaven".

"Like Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, but Mimi is with the one she loves now".

"Like her Mommy? She said she missed her Mommy a lot" Alex said wiping her tears away.

"I'm sure she is real happy now".

"Okay, Dee".

I lift her in my arms and lay her down in bed. I kiss her forehead and she quickly falls asleep.

Thank God this is over. She's safe.


	4. Sam's Nght Routine

Sam's Night Routine

* * *

 **-Author's note : Thank you for reading, review, favorite and follow this story! And to review me some ideas to what you would like to see the sister Winchester.**

 **-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

General POV

Alex: 8 years old

Dean: 20 years old

Sam: 16 years old

Sam and Alex have been alone at the motel for now a week. Sam did his big brother job and what his Dad ordered him to do. Each morning, he drops Alex at her school and walks to his after. At the end of the day, he would go pick her up at the elementary school and head back to the motel. He would help her with her homework and do his. He would make her something for supper and clean up the dishes. Than tell her to take her shower and after he takes his. He would after watch cartoons with her sister, he would a lot of the times like the show, but wouldn't admit it to Dean because he would made fun of him to like a kid's show. For the final, he would try, try, try and try to put Alex to bed, but each time she couldn't stop asking questions: where is Dad and Dean? When will they come back? I miss them Sammy…. Can you sleep with me?

Each time, Sam would lay down in bed with his little sister in the bed. Her head on his chest and him, his arm protectively around her shoulders.

Sam didn't mind doing all this. Even though he couldn't watch his TV shows or do his own things. If he could help his sister, it made his day and he would do it with a smile and wouldn't complain one time. Excepted when he was a kid and it was Dean who would be there most of the time, but recently, Dean was going to more and more hunts with his father and Sam didn't like it.

* * *

When Dean and John Winchester came back from their heavy job that night, they found Alex by Sam both asleep. Dean smiled. He always worries about his sibling when he leaves with John on hunts, but seeing this, he stopped worrying and laughed to himself to be worried.

John advanced towards the bed, but is quickly stopped by his son.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to not wake up his sibling.

"Wake up Sam so he can go sleep in the other bed and get changed" John said.

Sam was still wearing his jeans and shirt from the same day, didn't have time to change.

"Let him sleep" Dean said "I think he's used to sleep in Alex's bed now. Each time I go away for a night, when I come back I found them like this. Alex is worried when one of us isn't there".

"Oh" John simply commented.

He walks towards the fridge and take out two beers handing one to Dean. Usually, when they come back, they get patched up and go to sleep, but this ghost hunt was easy physically, but mentally, it was a bitch to find this ghost.

"Thanks" Dean said taking the beer and taking a sip.

John and Dean sit the table and watch the two kids, both with protective father eyes.


	5. The Illnesse

The Illnesse

* * *

 **-Authors Note : Thank you for reviewing me some ideas that you want to read :)**

 **-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alex.**

* * *

Alex POV

The second I open my eyes, I know something was wrong. My head feels like it's one hundred pounds and my eyes feel like they can't even open. I sit up in the bed with difficulty and sigh. I'm definitely not good, but I can't call sick, I have to do some research for Dad and Dean. This hunt is quite difficult and I need to do the research, and Winchester's can't get sick.

The bathroom door opens reveling Dean. He looks at me strangely, hopefully he doesn't notice that I'm sick. He's big brother senses can detect everything. I force a smile and get up. I try the best I can to walk straight in the bathroom without falling face to the ground.

Once I lock the bathroom door, I get undress and get in the shower. I put the water to the coldest, I feel like I'm on fire.

I finally get out the shower after twenty minutes sitting underneath the water. I put on my black t-shirt and blue jeans and get out. Dean glances at me with his worried eyes. I sit at the table in front of him eying the plate in front of me.

"You should eat" he said still suspicious "you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied and pick up my fork.

Even if I want to eat, the food probably won't go down.

"I'm not really hungry" I admitted putting my fork down.

"Okay" he sighed "you definitely not okay".

He gets up and puts a hand on my forehead.

"Shit" he whispered and then looked at me in the eyes "why didn't told me you were not feeling good?"

"You and Dad need my help to do some research on this hunt" I glance at the floor "and you already have the hunt to take care of. I don't want to be a burden".

"Come on" Dean helps me up and lead me in bed "you rest, you won't be any good if you can concentrate because of this fever".

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Come on, it isn't your fault if you're sick, Alex" Dean said "Dad will understand, now get some sleep, okay?"

"But I want to help" I try to get away from Dean but he puts me in bed.

"Not on this one Ankle bitter, now sleep".

I protest a little but I feel too weak to continue. So I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

The heat woke me up. I could feel myself sweating like crazy. I'm not good, not at all. I try to sit up but my head is spinning, I can't see straight and my vision is blurry.

"Dee…" I choked out silently.

I sit up in bed and fall on the ground.

"Alex!" I heard Dean exclaimed like he was a thousand kilometres away.

I felt his hand on my shoulders and darkness.

* * *

Now it was the coldness that woke me up. I jolt up from the water and is quickly grabbed out. It takes me a few seconds before understanding that I'm in the bathroom and that Dean is the one that took me out of the icy water in the tub. I scoot closer to Dean trying to have some heat.

"You better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" I gasped.

Dean warped a blanket around my shoulders and rubbed my back.

"Why the hell did you put me in icy water?" I asked.

"Because you passed out on the floor and your temp was way too high, I had to bring it down".

"Thanks".

"No need to thank me" he smiled "I'm the one who take cares of you, you know?"

"Yeah".

I hear the motel door open, Dean gets up to go check who it is, but he appeared first.

"Alex? Dean?" Dad looked at us confused "what happened?"

"Her temperature was too high" Dean answered "I brought it down".

"Good, why didn't call me?"

"I was doing research".

Dad sighed and I look down ashamed. I hate when my Dad sees me weak like this, I'm supposed to be strong.

"Okay" he said "Alex, you should get some rest, I have to go at the library. Dean you can stay with your sister and do more research on the internet about a certain Oliver Willness. He's probably our ghost".

"Yes sir" Dean nodded.

Dad grabs me gently by the arm and help me sit on the toilet seat.

"I'll get you dry clothes and you go to bed" he ordered.

"Yes sir".

Dad goes out the bathroom and comes back with my bag. He and Dean get out the bathroom leaving me alone to change. I'm still surprised that my Dad is acting so… not Dad.

I get out in a black t-shirt and some joggings. I get into bed and close my eyes ready to fall asleep. I feel a hand pass through my hair. I look up seeing my father smiling and gets away.

I guess my father will always be my father.


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

 **-Authors note : Sorry that's it's so short but I thought it was a cute fic. And don't forget to review me some ideas you would like to see! And thank you for reading :)**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alex.**

* * *

John's POV

I'm concentrated on cleaning the guns. Sam and Dean are at school, so, I can take the time to do the hunter stuff. I told Dean the secret, but not Sammy. He's taking Mary's death pretty hard, well, we all are. But, I still don't want to take his innocence now, he's only ten years old. Dean is now thirteen and Alex two. It kills me to know that Alex won't even know her mother.

The sudden sound of crying caught my attention, Alex just woke up.

I get up from the bed and pick her up in her bassinet. She clenches her little fists on my shirt and buries her head on my shoulder. I put a hand behind her head and bounce her gently to comfort her saying her soft words. Usually when she wakes up she only calls for me. I think she is having nightmares. I don't know what it is about, but I hope it's not about her mother, she did saw her die. Even though she was three month old, I hope she doesn't remember.

"Shhhh. It's okay baby girl" I whispered "you hungry?"

I feel her nod on my shoulder. I sit her in the high chair next the table. I get the food and feed her. She's going to be like Dean, she eats a lot.

"Daddy, Sammy n' Dee?" She asked.

"At school baby girl, they'll come back" I assured her.

She nods and opens her mouth so I can give her more food. She is really intelligent for her age. She started to walk and talk at the same time. She's going to become a great hunter one day. Even when she started to walk, she would fall and get up without crying and start all over until she could do it.

Like her mother.

Seeing her is what keeps me going. Sam and Dean too. But her, she reminds me of Mary and what she would want me to do. Take care of our kids. That's what I want to do to. I mean I love my kids to death, I would do everything for them, but with hunting it's really hard to do.

Mary would be so proud right now.

Once she was finished eating, I take her in my arms and carry her in front of the TV. Her curiosity brings her to watch the images with so much interest, she wants to know everything that's on the screen and loves the weird TV shows.

"Daddy" she called pointing the TV excitedly.

I glance at the screen, it's Golderak.

"You like it?" I asked laughing.

She doesn't answer and only look at the TV passionate.

I couldn't stop looking at her. She is so innocent. It brakes me to know that one day she'll be carrying a gun and killing evils things, but I can't stop myself.

Something big is coming for my kid's future.


	7. Hurt

Hurt

* * *

 **-Authors note : Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review, tell me some suggestion fav, and all of this :) Enjoy!**

 **-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. This story is suggested by : ShelbyRide . Thank you!**

* * *

Alex POV

I was waiting for my Dad and my brother for hours now. They said that they would be there after super and now it's one in the morning. I tried to go to bed but my mind can't stop thinking about them, I wish I could be with them to help out. My Dad didn't want me to be in this hunt, saying it's too dangerous for a ten years old girl. I've only started to hunt some ghosts, the easy ones.

I glance for the thousand time at the window hoping to see the Impala, but nothing. I hate being in a motel all alone. Sam left three weeks ago to go at Stanford, Dean explained me that it was a college. I don't understand why Sam had to leave though, I go to school and I don't leave my family.

The door suddenly bursts open catching my attention. My eyes widened at the sight of Dad supporting a bloody semi-conscious Dean.

"Dean!" I shouted getting on my feet's.

"Alexandria, stay away" Dad barked.

I slowly walk backwards until I reach the wall. Dean isn't supposed to get hurt, he promised me that he would be careful before he left.

I slide down the wall and bring up my knees to my chest still eyeing every movement Dad makes on Dean. My brother is groaning in pain as Dad touches his injuries on his face and stomach. I only want to go take my big brother in my arms and tell him everything is going to be okay, like he always does when I'm sad or get hurt.

Dad takes out a needle. I know what that means. I hid my face in my knees and press my hands over my ears, I don't want to hear Dean suffer more than he is now. I hear him whimper in pain as some tears falls on my cheeks. There is too much blood, he's going to die. No. He can't die. It's Dean, I can't live without him, I already lost Sammy. I can't lose Dean.

I can't hear Dean anymore. He stopped making noses. I look up, Dad is still stitching him on his stomach. Why isn't Dean reacting? I glance at his face: pale, sweaty and eyes shut.

No.

I get up and run at Dean's bed crying my eyes out.

"Dad! Is he dead! Dad! You have to save him! Please Dad! You-"

"Alex, it's okay" Dad smiled softly at me "he's just out, he'll wake up. Now go wait outside to take fresh air".

"No" I cried not wanting to leave Dean's side.

"Alexandri-"

"No!" I yelled more tears falling "I'm not leaving him".

"Then close your eyes" Dad ordered.

I do as he says and hold Dean's sweaty hand that is covered in blood. I don't care about it, I need to be there for my big brother, like he always do.

Once Dad finished patching up Dean, he goes in the bathroom with the things he used to heal Dean.

"Dee?" I whispered wanting him to wake up, but he didn't even budge "Dee?"

"Alex" Dad said from behind me "come here".

He grabs me by shoulder and leads me with him in the bathroom.

"Is Dee going to be okay?" I asked my Dad still wanting to cry.

"Yes, don't worry baby girl, just let him rest for the night" he lifts me up sitting me on the counter "give me your hands".

I forgot that I had Dean's blood on my hands. Dad takes my hands and start taking off the blood with a wet towel.

"When is Dean gonna wake up Dad?" I asked still looking at my bloody hands.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon" Dad said.

My hands were now clean, finally. Having my brother's blood on my hands was only freaking me out.

Dad took me in his arms as I wrap my arms around his neck. He lays me down on the bed beside Dean's. I look at him, even asleep he looks to be in pain.

My father kisses my forehead and pass a hand through my hair making me calm down a little.

"Try to sleep baby girl. Dean's gonna be fine" he assured me.

I nod and close my eyes. But each time I close them, I see Dean coming in the motel all bloody. I already saw Dean hurt but never that much.

* * *

The next day, I wouldn't leave Dean's side. Dad made me eat something in the morning but I stayed with Dean. Dad even caught me in the middle of the night wanting to go in Dean's bed because I was scared.

"Alex?" A weak voice called.

My head shot up towards Dean. He's finally awake!

"Dee?"

"Hey" he smiled looking at me.

"Dad, he's awake" I smiled glancing at my father.

He gets up and walks towards my brother. He touches his forehead and takes a look to the bandages.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dad asked him.

"I'm okay" Dean said trying to get up but Dad pushes him back on the bed.

"Dean you need to rest, I have to go grab you some pains meds, and you don't get out of this bed".

"Yes sir".

With that he left out the door. My attention got back to Dean smiling at me.

"I thought you were dead" I whispered looking down.

"I'm not dead, I'm fine you see?"

"No" I shake my head "you lost too much blood and you were hurt and –"

"Alex I'm okay now, I only need to rest".

"But Dean. You lost too much blood. You promised me to not get hurt".

"It happens on hunts sometimes you know that" Dean said "I try the best as I can to not get hurt, but sometimes you can have some bad lucks.

"Dee, try to be more careful next time okay?"

"I promise little girl" Dean smiled "I promise I'm never gonna leave you".

"Me neither Dee" I promised.


	8. What To Do When You're Bored

What to do when you're bored

* * *

 **-Authors Note: Thank you for reading and leaving me suggestions :)**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alex.**

* * *

Alex: 8

Dean: 20

Sam: 16

The motel room was quiet. Sam was reading his book on the bed, Dean watching TV and their little sister Alex staring the ceiling. She sighs and glances to her big brothers. That was the days she hated to be stuck in a room with her brothers, there is nothing to do.

"I'm bored" Alex announced staring back at the ceiling.

"Well, do your homework, read a book or go watch TV" Sam suggested.

"Already all read my books, done my homework and Dean's TV show looks terrible".

"Hey, it's good okay?" Dean defended himself.

Sam sighed, his sister is always whining about the fact that she has nothing to do. It's normal that for an eight years old girl, being stuck in a motel room with her two older brothers is suck.

"I know!" Alex suddenly exclaimed getting out of the bed "we could go play mini golf! I saw a place when we first came in town. And it's beautiful outside".

"Could be fun, I could beat you once again" Sam smiled.

"No, I'm better than you" Alex said jumping on her brother.

"No, I'm the oldest, I always win. Let's go" Dean said closing the TV.

Alex smiled and ran to get her coat as they made their way outside. They get in the Impala and go to their favourite activity they do when John isn't home, mini golf.

Since Dean is an adult now, John didn't mind if he brought the kids out for a few hours, but he still had his rules. Carry your gun, don't forget your cell.

Once arrived, Dean paid and joined his siblings that were already fighting over who was the best.

"Okay, now let's see who the best is by starting playing" Dean laughed.

"Okay, Sammy. I bet I'm gonna win" Alex said.

"I bet I'm gonna win".

"If I win you by me a shit load of M&M's" Alex stated.

"Hey, what's the language?" Dean glanced at her surprised.

"Sorry, a whole load of M&M's" she corrected herself.

"Deal" Sam shakes her hand.

"Hey, I'm probably gonna win so, if I win, Alex, we watch my TV show and Sammy you buy me some M&M's".

"Let's do this shi… chill!" Alex exclaimed as she ran the first level.

They played about ten wholes, they were tight in points. Alex was winning and she was making fun of her brothers.

Alex placed herself steady and hit the ball with the stick. It roll right in the whole making her jump.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"That was luck" Dean mumbled "I'm gonna do it better".

"Try it old man" Alex laughed.

"I'm not old!"

"He's twenty Alex" Sam chuckled "he's not that old".

"Well" Dean sighed glancing at his little sister "look at the old man, he is going to beat you at that great hit".

Dean places himself in place. Alex and Sam glare at each other with an accomplice smile. Dean was ready to hit the ball when both his siblings surprised him by jumping on his back, making him fall on the ground.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

"You see! You're an old man" Sam laughed getting up.

Alex sat on Dean's back trying to not fall. With a smile, Dean gets up and grabs his little sister in his arms as she laughed and screamed at Dean to let her down.

"Not if you don't tell me that I am the best mini golf player in the world".

"No! Dean let me down!" Alex laughed trying to get away from her brother "Sammy!"

"It was your plan kiddo" Sam throws his hands up in the air "it's your problem".

Dean started tickling her and tighten his tight on her.

"Okay!" Alex yelled laughing "you're the best!"

"Best? Best what?" Dean forced her to continue.

"You're the best mini golf player!"

"That's what I thought" Dean laughed letting her down.

"Now I'm gonna take my revenge" Alex said grabbing her stick.

Sam and Dean looked at her laughing at her stubbornness. She was definitely a Winchester.

* * *

Dean won. Alex kept saying that Dean cheated and that Sam was an accomplice with him. Dean brought his sibling back to the motel and Alex had to watch the TV show that she didn't understand anything Sam bought him some M&M's and Dean refused to share.

"Only one Dee!" The little girl plead.

"You need to ask more politely" Dean said putting an M&M in his mouth.

"Please Deeeeeeeee!"

"Tell me that I'm the best brother".

Alex looked at Sam with helpless eyes. Sam laughed and sat between his big brother and little sister.

"She can't say you're the best Dean, I am the best one".

"No!" Alex shook her head "you are both awesome!"

"Okay, here" Dean sighed giving her the M&M bag.

She puts her hand in the bag taking some M&M's with a big smile.

* * *

That night, they watched a horror movie. Once it finished, Dean noticed his sister and brother asleep, Alex in Sam's arm.

Dean gently lifted his sister in his arms and carried her to one of the two double bed covering her small frame with a blanket. He then looks at Sam, way too big for him to carry him at the bed.

"Sammy, wakey, wakey" Dean gently shook his brother but he doesn't wake up.

Dean grabs a blanket from his bed and cover him. Even if Sam is sixteen, for Dean he is still the ten years old whining about everything and asking one hundred question. Dean than gets himself in bed after one glance at both his sibling making sure there okay before drifting to sleep.


	9. the Church

The Church

* * *

 **-Authors Note: Hello! Hello! Here is another chapter, hope you like it :) Also! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story. And, don't also forget to give me suggestions of one shot's :)**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

Jim's POV

I just got the call from John Winchester saying that he was bringing his nine years old daughter at the church for a while. Bobby had told me, not long ago that the boys were almost always on hunts because their father always brought them since they are old enough. So he leaves Alexandria at Bobby's, but this time Bobby is helping Rufus on a hunt, so I take her in.

Alex is a sweet little girl. Though her innocence was taking from her too young, she always keeps a smile and never complains. She even told me once that she wanted to be a hunter too when she would grow up, like her daddy and her big brothers. It sadden me to hear those words coming from her, for Sam, Dean and her, I would so want them to have a normal life. Sam admitted once that he hated hunting, even though it's obvious, the kid is more intellectual than a soldier. Sam prefers school than learning Latin and how to kill a Tulpa. Dean on the other hand, on what I've seen, is the good son, taking care of his siblings that he so much loves and does everything his daddy says. A great little soldier who loves hunting.

The noise of the front door of the church takes me out of my mind. I turn around to see Alex with her bags enter the church looking at me with a force smile. I return her a real one and go help her with her bags.

"Hey there Alex" I greeted her "your daddy already left?"

"Yeah… he said that they needed to hurry before the full moon ends" she answered "I guess they're going to hunt a werewolf. I think…"

"Well I guess so" I pat her shoulder and lead her towards the front of the church "how have you been?"

"Okay, I guess" she shrugs "Dad been teaching me who to bow hunt, it's fun".

"What is it?" I asked seeing something was clearly wrong.

She sits down on a bench and stares at her hands with tears in her eyes.

"Dad told me how Mom died…" she said as I understood everything now "he told me that something killed her pin to the ceiling of my room and then burned her".

"I know it's hard sweetie" I sighed "I never met your mother, but Sam and Dean told me about her. She loved you, your brothers and your daddy".

"I know" she cried.

"What is troubling you?"

"It's my fault!" She cried "if I weren't born, my Mom wouldn't be dead and Sam and Dean and Dad would be happy!"

"What tells you so?" I asked rubbing her back.

"I- I- I don't know…"

Alex throws herself in my arms crying hysterically as I rub her back and whispered in her ear that everything would be alright. I can't believe that a nine years old little girl can blame herself for her mother's death. At the time, she was only a baby, she didn't even know what death was. Luckily, John never blamed his daughter for Mary's death. I've seen a lot of kids in foster cares that were abused by their father or mother because they would blame them for the death of the other parent. It's unfair.

"It isn't your fault Alex" I assured her "you didn't kill her. And your daddy knows that, Sam and Dean too".

"But Pastor Jim" she nodded negatively "she died in my room when she went to see me, if I wouldn't have cried she would still be alive".

"How do you know that? Life is a mystery" I said pushing her gently away keeping my eyes in hers "you don't know when you are about to die. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow I'll get hit by a car or I'll eat something that isn't good for me".

"Sammy told me that when someone dies they go to heaven, but I don't know if it's true. Dad always told me about demons, but never angels, I don't even think he believe in them. Even though when I knew why I didn't have a Mom was because she was dead and he told me she was in heaven, I think he was just saying that so I wouldn't be sad".

"You know what I believe?" I asked her and she nodded no "your mother is watching you from heaven, and I am one hundred percent sure that she is proud of you and who you are becoming. I'm sure she is happy with the person she once lost and now she is back with them".

"I wish I could've met her" Alex sniffed.

"Yeah, me too" I pause looking at her as tears continued to drop "so, no more of this blaming yourself, okay".

"Okay" she nodded and smiles at me.

"So, how about you go put your things in the guest room that I prepared and after we can cook something for supper?"

"Can we cook some cheeseburgers?" She asked with still a small voice.

"Of course we can" I laughed "Dean really is a bad influence in food".

"I prefer this than Sammy's green things".

I laugh getting up and walk towards to the front. Suddenly, I felt Alex grabbing me in a hug from my back. I turn around and stare at her.

"Thank you Pastor Jim, I feel better now" she said in a small voice.

"You can always come and talk to me sweetheart" I smiled "now come on I'm hungry".

"Me too!" She exclaimed running towards the door.

The Winchester family didn't have luck in the past, and with what John told me, neither for the future. But they certainly take the present for good and love their family, even the one Alex never knew, she stills loves her and is sadden by her death.

They are a true family.


	10. The New Family Member

The New Family Member

* * *

 **-Authors Note: Thank you for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow, review and leave some suggestions for what you want to see next. Enjoy!**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

The three Winchester men are waiting in the waiting room of the hospital of Laurence Kansas. John wanted to be with his wife while the labor, but Mary refused to let her sons alone. Sam and Dean are both excited and can't wait to meet their little sister or little brother. They've been waiting this moment for about nine month and it is finally here.

"It's going to be a boy" eight years old Sam guessed.

"What if it's a girl?" Dean asked.

"Well Mommy had two boys, so there's gonna be another" Sam explained.

"We don't know that" John interrupted "it's all some hazard".

"But!" Sam shouted playfully "I bet it's a boy! So we can play ball with him!

"If it's a girl, I will kick every boy's ass that will try to hurt her" Dean said.

"Me too!"

"Well, I know you two will be great big brothers, but you have to watch your language Dean" John said with a smile.

He and Mary knew that both their sons are going to be good brothers. Dean is naturally with Sam, and Sam is going to take example on his big brother.

"When will we know if it's a boy or a girl, Daddy?" Sam asked impatiently his legs bouncing.

"When your little brother or sister will be born and taken care of".

"When?"

"Stop asking question Sammy" Dean sighed "we'll see her, don't worry".

"But I want to see him now… or her" Sam pouted.

"Patient son" John smiled passing an arm around his shoulders.

John and Mary wanted to have the surprise of the baby gender, since they had the surprise for Sam and Dean.

"What will be it's name?" Sam asked after a big moment of silent.

"You'll know when we'll know if it's a baby girl or a baby boy".

* * *

About an hour later, the doctor finally came to get them to see the new baby. The Winchester's walked into the room to a smiling Mary with a little baby in a pink blanket.

"It's a little girl!" Sam exclaimed loudly at the sight of the blanket.

"Shhh" Mary hushed him "don't talk to loud okay?"

"Sorry" Sam whispered.

John went to Mary sides and stared at his beautiful baby girl. She is amazing, perfect. He passes his finger on her little check and smiled at Mary.

"I know, she's perfect" Mary smiled "want to hold her?"

"Of course I do" John chuckled and take the small baby in his arms.

The new born looked in the eyes of her father with wide eyes. John knew at this moment that she was going to be curious.

"What's going to be her name?" Sam asked.

"Alexandria Mary Winchester" John said not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Alex for short" Dean added with a grin.

"But that's a boys nickname" Sam frowned.

"Not necessarily" Mary said "Sam can be one too, when a girl is called Samantha".

"I always knew you were a girl Sammy" Dean laughed.

"Am not!"

"Don't start to fight in front your sister boys" John interrupted "you want to take her in your arms?"

Sam looked at the tiny baby, she is so small!

"What if I hurt her?" Sam asked scared.

"I'll do it first okay?" Dean suggested and Sam nodded.

"Okay, Dean, sit on the chair" John ordered softly.

Dean sat on the chair and John handed him the little baby who instantly grabbed Dean's finger.

"Oh, she's already grabbing things that one" Dean sighed "I thought it was over when Sam grow up".

"She's a curious one" John informed him "she looks everywhere".

"Like Sammy, when he was born" Mary said.

"I was?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes you were".

Sam stares at his baby sister in Dean's arms. He is going to take care of her and make sure that she is going to be happy in her life. There it clicked in his head.

"I'm finally a big brother too!" He exclaimed with a big smile.

"Yes you are" Mary laughed "I'm sure you are going to do a great job".

"Can I take her?"

"Of course" John nodded.

The father takes his baby girl in his arms and Sam takes Dean's place. John places the baby gently in Sam's arms. She instantly grabs Sam's long hair. Sam smiles, she is finally here.

"When can we bring her home?" Sam asked.

"Not now Sammy, you're mom and sister needs to reset before going home" John said.

"Talking about rest" the doctor appears in the door frame "miss. Winchester, you should rest if you want to go home with your little girl".

"Of course" she looks at John "you're going to take them home".

"Yeah, anyway it's late" John answered.

"Can we stay a little more?" Sam pleaded.

"Doctors order bud" John takes Alexandria in his arms.

He places her gently in her crib beside Mary's bed. To John, she is so tiny, she is smallest than Sam and Dean, she is beautiful.

"See you tomorrow" John kisses Mary.

"Bye Mom" the two boys waved.

"Bye" Mary waved back.

John, Sam, Dean and the doctor leave Mary to rest. She glances at her new baby with a proud smile.

"I love you so much sweaty. You have a great Mommy, Daddy, and two great big brothers like you can see. Now, sweet dreams".


	11. First Monster

First Monster

* * *

 **-Author's note : Hello there! Please leave me some suggestions! You can chose the age, name, kind of story... Enjoy! :)**

 **-Disclaimer: This is not a sequel to my other sisfic "The Road Never Ends". Also, I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Dean's POV

"I'm not sure if I should bring you on this one Alex. It's not our normal salt and burn gig" I said glancing at my little sister.

She looks at me with her blue eyes screaming at me that she isn't going to back down on this one.

"Oh come on Dean" she sighed "I can do this one! I've been training for years for this. It's only one werewolf".

"What if something happens and you get hurt?"

"Like you never get hurt when you go on a hunt. Even when you went with Dad".

I sigh. She is right in one way, but I can't concentrate if I have to watch her. Also, she is only thirteen. Dad wouldn't forgive me if she gets hurt on my watch. I won't pardon myself for it.

"You're not coming" I stated sternly "and I'm not coming back on my decision".

"Come on Dean" she pleaded "I need to learn and I need to practise. It's been three years now that I'm only doing salt and burns and I'm good! Please! I'll do whatever you'll tell me".

"And I'm telling you to stay here" I spat turning back.

"You have to give me a chance, Dean" she said calmly.

I pass a hand on my face discourage. She isn't going to stop. She is as stubborn as I am.

"Fine" I sighed defeated "with my conditions though".

She smiles happy "start".

"First off, you obey at every word I say and secondly don't put yourself in danger".

"Okay" she nods "I'm ready".

"First I want to know, how do you kill a werewolf?"

"Silver bullet in the heart" she answered with no hesitation.

"Okay, now we have to get prepared. Get yourself ammo and your gun".

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed turning towards her bag.

"Don't call me like that" I growled.

She grins at me playfully and goes through her duffle bag. I hate being called sir, I am not like our father, I'm not raising her like a soldier.

I hope I'm not making a mistake here. At least there's only one werewolf, it's going to be easier with two persons. I will have to keep an eye on her. Closely.

* * *

I stop the engine of the Impala. We just arrived at the forest where all the attacks happened, where the werewolf is. People who had been camping here had died ripped apart and there heart missing, it screams werewolf. The cops said their crap that it's a dangerous serial killer. Typical.

"Got your gun charged?" I asked glancing at Alex.

"Yes" she answered showing me her gun and tucks it in her waist band "I'm ready for this Dean".

"Okay, but remember my conditions. You –"

"Have to do as you say and not put myself in danger" she cut me.

"Okay" I sighed still not sure of myself "let's go".

We get out the car and start walking quietly in the woods. All my senses working in the fullest. I glance at Alex, she is concentrated looking around with her gun raised. A howl catches my attention.

"Stay close" I whispered to Alex.

She nods and gets behind me. I raise my gun up aiming towards the noise.

Suddenly, I get tackled down on the ground as a blink of an eye. I hear a gun shot, which made me jump on me feet's and ready to shoot. My eyes glances to my little sister struggling to get off the werewolf men off of her, but he is stronger than her and she is weakened by he's claws sink in her skin.

"Hey!" I yelled catching his attention.

The werewolf snaps at me growling. He let Alex go and advances towards me growling. Before I could shoot, I get once again tackled to the ground by another werewolf? That wasn't planed.

I manage to get the werewolf off me and shoot it in the heart. I instantly run towards the werewolf who has Alex pinned down.

"Get off of her now you son of a bitch!" I screamed angry as hell.

The werewolf jumps towards me really fast, so fast I couldn't react before he dug he's claws in my shoulder. I wince in pain and drop my gun to the ground before falling myself. That isn't going well. These werewolves seems to be stronger than I thought.

"Dean!" I heard Alex yell.

A gun shot boom and I struggle back on my feet's and make my way towards Alex and the dead werewolf. She tries to get back on her feet's but she clutches her shoulder in pain before falling back down.

I let myself fall on my knees beside her inspecting her injuries. Scratches on her right shoulder and left arm, claw wholes on each arms which are pretty deep.

I hiss her in my arms causing her to whimper in pain.

"It's okay little girl" I whispered "I got you"

Arrived to the car, I gently lay her down in the back seat and take place in the driver's seat speeding towards the motel.

* * *

"This is going to hurt" I told her as I approach the needle to her shoulder.

"I know" Alex said.

I start stitching her up, she whimpers in pain. I whisper her comforting words which seems to calm her down a little. When Dad is going to know about this, he's so going to be angry at me, but I deserve it. I couldn't even keep my little sister out of danger. I should've been more careful.

Once I'm finished, I wipe the blood off of her with a wet towel knowing that she won't be able to get up and in the shower.

"Know you have to rest okay?" I said to her passing a hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked weakly.

"I'm okay I lied.

My shoulder still hurts by the werewolf scratch, but Alex is more injured.

"You should take care of yourself, I think your shoulder needs stiches".

"Maybe" I sit on the edge of the bed "rest up".

"It was totally badass" she laughed "I killed my first werewolf".

"Yeah" I nod "almost got you though".

"But it didn't, and I saved you".

"Yeah, thank you for that" I pause and smile at her "rest up, okay?"

She nods and quickly falls asleep. She did well out there. If it weren't for her, I would probably be dead right now.

She's going to be a hell of a hunter one day.


	12. First Day of School

First Day of School

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave somme suggestions, you can chose the age, name, kind of story... like you want. Enjoy! :) Also don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

 **-Disclaimer: This is not a sequel to my other sisfic 'The Road Never Ends' I'm just crappy to find name :p Also I do not own Supernatural. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

Alex: five years old

Dean: seventeen years old

Sam: thirteen years old

Dean walked slowly to his little sister asleep in the bed she shared with him. She is looking so well that Dean doesn't even want to wake her up. But if he doesn't, Alex wouldn't forgive him, especially this day since it's special for her.

"Hey, little girl" he gently shook her.

She groans hiding her face in the pillow making Dean chuckle.

"Come on" he insisted "today you start school remember?"

At the word 'school', she opens her eyes and glances at Dean a smile working up in his face.

"School?" She asked still sleepy.

"Yep" Dean stated "and if you want to go you have to get up. Or else if you aren't ready in one hour, I'm not bringing you there".

She jumps out the bed and runs to the bathroom grabbing her duffle bag. Dean laughs at her and walks to Sam waking him too.

"Come on geek boy, time to get more info in your brain".

"Very funny Dean".

Alex gets out the bathroom and runs on Sam's bed shaking him.

"Sammy!" She exclaimed "it's school today! It's my first day of kinderarten! You're gonna be here, huh?"

"Of course kiddo, and it's kindergarten" Sam corrected her.

She shrugs still shaking him. He sits up looking at his sister with a smile. Seeing her enthusiasm is not going to last that's for sure. Sam tried to teach her too read, she didn't like it. Teaching her how to tie her shoelaces is still in process since she always want to play.

"Alex, come eat your breakfast" Dean called out.

She jumped out of bed and sat at the table her leg bouncing up and down with excitement.

* * *

Dean parks the Impala in front of the elementary school. Alex couldn't stop asking when they were going to arrive. Sam and Dean couldn't hide their grin.

They all got out of the car and walked to the playground of the school where kids were all saying goodbye to their parents and get to their line. Dean bent down in front of his sister looking her in the eyes.

"So, you know what you have to do right?" He asked her and she nods "but I'll tell you again. When school is over, you wait for me in front the main door. You don't talk to strangers. And you behave with the other kids, okay?"

"Yes, Dee".

"Okay".

He takes her in his arm. He couldn't believe he was already bringing her to her first day of school, she is growing up too fast.

He pushes her gently taking her hand and leads her towards the crowed followed by Sam.

"Here" Sam points at a sheet where they could read 'Alexandria Winchester'.

"So, this is where we leave you now" Dean sighed.

"What?"

Alex frowned at both her brothers. What did they mean leave?

Sam bent down in front of her with a smile.

"We can't come with you Alex" he said with a soft voice "Dean and I go at another school but we'll see each other when it's over".

"But…" Tears invaded Alex's eyes "I don't want you to leave".

"You won't even notice that we're gone" Sam assured.

"No!" She shakes her head "I don't want to leave you".

Dean sighs crouching down beside his brother.

"Little girl, everything is going to be okay, alright?" She doesn't respond so Dean continues "I know it's hard but like Sammy said, you won't see the time pass. You trust us right?"

"Yes" she answered with no hesitation.

"Then you don't have to worry okay?" Dean smiles at her nod "okay, now let me see this smile".

She smiles wiping her tars away. She jumps in Dean's arms not wanting to let go. She isn't used to be away of her family, when Sam and Dean we're at school, she was with John, Bobby or Pastor Jim. Same thing every time John didn't want her to be alone she would be send to another a friend.

"You promise?" She asked with a little voice.

"I promise" Dean smiled "you're going to make friends, you'll see".

"And learn some fun stuff" Sam added.

"Yeah, geek boy always see school as a learning place" Dean joked.

"What? That's what school is meant for in the first place" Sam defended himself.

"Okay" Dean said "now, go".

Dean gets up and pushes her gently in line with the other kids of her class. Sam and Dean both takes her one last time in there arms.

"Bye Dee, bye Sammy!" Alex waved at her brothers as they walked away.

Sam and Dean waved and left. .Once they reached the Impala, they were both silent for a moment, both thinking the same thing that made them sad and angry.

"Dad should've been there" Sam finally said.

"I know, Sammy" Dean sighed "but he isn't".

"He's missing everything with her, he missed everything".

Sam remembered her first word, she said Dee. Their father was still warped up in a hunt. She then said Smy and then Daddy. He missed her first step… well, he was asleep from a hang over.

"That went well though" Dean changed subject "I thought she would cried more than that".

"Well, just knowing we'll be there later I guess it's good for her. You'll see, when we'll come and get her, she won't stop talking about her day".

Dean nodded and got in the Impala followed by Sam as they went off to their school.

* * *

When school was over, Sam and Dean got to their little sister's school where she was waiting like told in front of the main door. At the sight of her brothers, she runs to them and jumps in their arms.

"Hey, there" Dean greeted as he hugged her "how was it?"

"It was okay".

"Only okay?" Sam asked surprised.

"I made a friend, he's name is Marc" she smiled but it quickly faded "but when the teacher talks it's not fun. I was bored".

"Well" Dean laughed "I understand you".

"She is you're little sister after all" Sam sighed "it was the first day, you'll learn new stuff in the year".

"Now can we go watch TV?" She asked taking Sam's hand.

"Of course, if you don't have homework" Sam accepted.

"Nuh huh".

"I don't know why, Sammy, I think she is lying".

"No!" Alex exclaimed as she smiled at them, sowing that she is clearly lying.

School for her was only fun to meet new friends, for now. Not until she experienced the change of school each month.


	13. Dean's Day

The Day

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave somme suggestions, you can chose the age, name, kind of story... like you want. Enjoy! :) Also don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

 **-Disclaimer: This is not a sequel to my other sisfic 'The Road Never Ends' I'm just crappy to find name :p Also I do not own Supernatural. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

Sam: twelve years old

Dean: seventeen years old

Alex: four years old

General POV

* * *

The little four years old has been drawing for hours, her tongue sticking out concentrated. Today is a special day and she wants to make it special. Their father has forgot and left to go on a hunt and Sam was doing his own thing on his bed, getting ready while Dean went out to get food.

It's hard for the siblings to hide it from Dean since they were always with him and he is always watching every single movement they do.

"Sammy, you think Dee like it?" She asked showing him the drawing.

"I'm sure he will kiddo" Sam smiled at his little sister.

Her eyes light up and a giant smile formed on her face. She put the drawing back on the ground and continued her drawing. She wanted it to be perfect. Dean never forgot about her, so she didn't want her to forget about him.

* * *

"Sammy! Dee back!" Alex yelled at her older brother running to him with her drawing.

Sam takes her drawing smiling at it and hides it under the covers with his own thing with it.

"You got what?" Alex asked him.

"You'll see" he smirked.

Dean opens the door and founds both his siblings sitting on the bed staring at him.

"I know I'm cool, but you don't have to stare at me like this" Dean joked.

The four years old jumps out the bed and goes to the bags Dean just brought in making both brothers to laugh.

"I hungry!" Alex exclaimed bringing up her big blue eyes up to Dean.

"That's why I bought some food so we can fill up this tummy".

Dean picks her and pocks her stomach making her laugh.

"Dee put me down. I big girl!" She shouted.

"Yeah, right" Dean laughed "last night you wanted me to carry you to your bed".

"That because I was sleepy" she defended herself.

"You'll always be our baby anyway" Sam interrupted the conversation standing beside Dean.

"Yep" Dean confirmed "why don't we eat huh?"

"Yes!" She smiled full of excitement.

Dean puts her down on the floor and starts taking out the things her bought. He then eyes his little sister and little brother both on the couch watching TV laughing at SpongeBob. He always had that eyeing on them without they knew. He had it before their mother died and it got more recurrent when she died. He feels like it's he's job to watch over them and make sure they are save. He is the big brother.

* * *

Once the supper was done, Dean called his siblings to come eat. There, their normal diner was starting. Alex would talk about her day, in detail what she had drawn, except the drawing she made when Dean wasn't there. She would mostly tell her day to Sam since Dean was the one watching her taking skipping school. Their father couldn't find a babysitter and had to go hunt this werewolf before the full moon stopped.

Alex and Sam starts to whisper to each other and smiled up at Dean. They both got up and went they're way. Sam to the fridge and Alex to one of the queen beds.

Dean frowned thinking they would do him a prank or something like that.

Alex took her drawing in her hands with what Sam made and hid it behind her back while Sam took something from the small fridge. He walks to Dean and puts it in front of him. Dean instantly smiled.

On the pie box was written 'Happy Birthday Dean' on a paper clued on the box. Before he could say a thing, Alex jumped on his knees gave him her drawing and Sam's gift.

"Happy birday Dee!" She exclaimed with a beautiful smile.

"Thanks little girl" he then turns towards toward his little brother "thanks Sammy".

"Open it" Sam urged him pointing at the gift.

Dean laughed and start unwrapping the journal paper and it was another pie. Dean smiled at him.

"Thanks Sammy, one pie for me and the other one you guys can have half" he joked.

"Look at my gift Dee!"

Dean nodded at his little sister looking at her drawing. It was written 'Happy Birthday Dee' in a kid's handwriting and she drew four people with their name written over their head: Sammy, Dee, Alex, Daddy. They were all around a pie with birthday hats.

"You wrote that?" Dean asked surprised.

"Sammy help me! I good huh? You like it?" She asked.

"Of course I do, little girl, it's beautiful, thanks to you two" Dean said "hey Sammy, why don't we watch a horror movie tonight?"

"That would be awesome" Sam agreed sitting beside them at the table.

"Me too!" Alex glanced at both her brothers.

"No, you're too young to watch one and you'll be in bed anyway" Dean said.

"Okay" she pouted "can we eat?"

Dean nodded cutting the pie giving it to his siblings and start eating the pie Sam gave him. He was happy they had remembered, he talked to their father earlier and he didn't mentioned it. He knew he forgot all the birthdays excepted Alex's one, since she tells everyone and says it a week before.

He was happy to spend a normal birthday with his siblings, they are happy.


	14. When is Daddy and Dean Coming Home?

When is Daddy and Dean Coming Home?

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello there! Hope you like this quick one shot. Let me know what you thought, favorite and follow if it's not down and if you like it of curse! Also, I'm having a little hard time finding ideas, so please leave me some suggestions! Enjoy!**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only Alex.**

* * *

Alex: 6 years old  
Dean: 18 years old  
Sam: fourteen years old

Sam's POV

Alex and I have been at pastor Jim's for two weeks now. Dad and Dean are still on a hunt in Ohio and they left us at Pastor Jim. I like it here, it feels more normal. Pastor Jim helps us with homework and taught us how to cook a few things.  
Alex and I have a room each but she always come to see me at night because she's not used to sleep alone, and I can't say no to her. Especially when she comes in the room her hair all messy, rubbing her eyes and has her teddy, Dean and I gave her, tucked under her arm.  
This is what I see at this moment, but this time she is crying.  
"Sammy" she called out in a small voice.  
"Hey kiddo" I softly said getting up and bent in front of her "why are you crying?"  
"I had a bad dream".  
"Want to talk about it?"  
She nods negative wiping her tears.  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
"Come on".  
I lead her to the bed. She jumps on it and nudge closer to me. I pass an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
These days she has a lot of nightmares. Dad told her everything about the supernatural and left with Dean the same night. He should've been there for her, it's not easy for a six years old girl to learn about monsters Dean and I said they didn't exist. She was mad at us at first for lying when we told her that monsters in the closet doesn't exist. But we explained her that these one doesn't exist but others do, some are myths. She understood everything quickly, she's really smart.  
I glance down at her to be sure she's sleeping, but she is still crying quietly against me.  
"What is it?" I asked her worried.  
"I want Daddy and Dee" she cried.  
"I know" I sighed "I want to see them too".  
"Are they going to be okay?" She asked me her bleu icy eyes looking up at me.  
"Yeah, they will" I answered with a smile "remember what Dean said to you before he left with Dad?"  
"I'll always come back for you and Sammy, I promise" she quoted.  
"Exactly" I nodded "the job they're on is a hard one".  
"But Daddy didn't promise to come back".  
"But he always come back, he's a hero".  
I said that thinking of Dean. That's what he told me when he told me about the supernatural, I was eleven at the time.  
"Really? Is Dee one too?"  
I chuckle at her tone and nod "of course he is".  
She nods and adjusts her Teddy under her arm.  
"Now sleep" I ordered gently "who knows? Maybe Dad and Dean will be back tomorrow".  
She smiles at me and close her eyes. I hope they'll be back tomorrow.  
I worry too about them each time they go on a hunt, but I have to be strong for Alex, she doesn't have to worry about that. Anyway, they always come back, sometimes hurt, but it's nothing they can't fix.

* * *

The next day, Dad and Dean didn't arrive. It made me feel like a liar to Alex. I told her they would be here, and they aren't. She's been sitting in her room drawing all day without talking to me or Pastor Jim.

"Hey, Sam?" Pastor Jim called out.

I look up from my homework as he turns towards me wiping his hands with a towel.

"Go get your sister, supers ready" he told me.

I nod and get up. I walk in her room, she's still drawing on the floor.

"Hey, Alex" I bent in front of her.

I take a peak to her drawing, it's the Impala, it's pretty good. She always had this talent, she always draw, it's the only thing to do when you're stuck in a motel room where the TV has nothing good.

She keeps drawing without looking at me.

"The super is ready" no reaction "so…. Let's go eat, huh?"

"When is Daddy and Dean come home?" she asked dropping her crayon.

I sigh heavily lifting her chin with my hand "I told you not to worry".

"You said they'd be here today" she said.

"I know… I know… but they'll be here soon, promise, maybe tomorrow or the day after? I'm sure they'll be back this week, okay? Maybe we can make something special for when they come back?"

"Can we make pie for Dean?"

"Of course".

Her eyes light up and she smiled. This is way better, I hate seeing my little sister sad.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happy as she ran out the room.

I follow her back to the kitchen where she was already saying that we would make pie for Dean. He thought it was a great idea.

* * *

"Sam, your Dad called" he told me once Alex was asleep in her room "he'll be back tomorrow night".

"That's great, Alex is going to be happy about it".

"What you did for her, its good Sam".

"I'm her big brother, it's my job to make her happy".

My job is simple, make her happy, and make sure she's safe. It's hard though, with the way we live, for a little girl it's hard. Going from a motel to another with Dad going away and now Dean leaving with him. When Dad is going to tell me to go with him she'll be alone. I can't leave her alone, she's going to feel lonely without one of us with her, that's how I would feel if I wouldn't have Dean or her.

I hope this won't happen. But for now, I'll do the best as I can.


	15. Parents?

Parents?

* * *

 **-Authors note: Hello there! Sorry if it's been a long time. I have a hard time again finding some ideas. I have a few ideas now, but I would really like to know some of your suggestions. So, don't forget to review, favorite and follow. And enjoy!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Alex: 5 years old

Dean: 17 years old

Sam: 13 years old

Dean's POV

I park the car in front of the elementary school where Alex and Sam goes. Even though it's been already a month Alex entered kindergarten, I still can't believe it. I feel damn old to say that, but, looks like yesterday I was helping her walk and teach her how to say her name. Seeing her and Sammy growing up so fast, and growing up good, it makes me proud. I've always done my best to take care of them and it's difficult without Dad. Since Alex started school, he has no reason to stay. Usually he would stay to watch over Alex, but now he can go full on time on a job.

"Dee!"

I glance up to see Sam and Alex walking towards me hand in hand. Alex has the same big smile on her face each time she sees me after school. She let's go of Sam and runs in my arms.

"Hey there" I lift her up in my arms "how was your day?"

"Okay" she shrugged.

The smile on her face is gone, she looks at the ground with a pout. She envelopes her arms around my neck burying her head in the crock of my neck.

I glance at Sam frowning. He sends me the look that he tried to make her talk, but she doesn't want to.

"Okay, let's go to the motel" I said opening the back seat door of the Impala.

I sit Alex in the back and sit at the driver's seat. Sam sits next to me.

"So, met a hot chick?" I joked as I started the car.

Sam rolls his eyes "no Dean. But, Alex met a guy. Right Alex?"

I look at her through the review mirror, she doesn't react. Did this guy hurt her? If he did, I don't care he's a kid, I'll scare the shit out of him. Like I'll do with all the boys that are going to speak to her.

"Is this boy a good friend?" I asked.

"Well, they spent all day together talking. She was okay until I came to get her after the class" Sam said.

"Okay" I nodded still worried.

I know this girl better than anyone, hell I'm the one that thought her everything. She'll talk when she'll want to.

 **SISTERWINCHESTER-SISTERWINCHESTER**

After super, Alex didn't say a word since we left the school. Excepted to Sam for help for her school work. She never did that silent treatment for so long at Sam and I. She always used to keep silent for about a half an hour and then wouldn't be able to shut her mouth and would start talking like crazy. Even though sometimes it's annoying, I like it.

I'm brought out of my TV show by Alex who pokes my arm staring at me with her puppy eyes.

"What it is ankle bitter?" I asked her.

"The teacher wanted me to give this to Daddy" she pauses tears in her eyes "but he isn't here…"

"I know" I sit her on my lap "what is the thing you have to give him?"

"This" she hands me a paper.

I read it quickly. Now I understand, parent- teacher night. I should've planed that one. I'm so stupid.

"Can you go?" Alex asked me.

"Why?"

"Because you like Daddy. You take care of me and… and my friend told me what a mommy is and you like one. Sammy too".

I stay speechless. Me a father figure? Impossible. Even a mother… Sam yeah, but me… I could never be like our mother. She was too perfect.

"Please" Alex insisted with her puppy dog eyes.

Shit. How the hell can I explain a seventeen years old brother at his little sister parent- teacher crap. They'll call the cops and I don't even want to think about what could happen after that.

Damn. Those eyes.

"Okay" I accepted.

"Sammy too!" She exclaimed her face lighting up.

"Of course" Sam said sitting beside us.

I'll have to think about a good damn story.

"My Daddy" she points at me than Sam "and Mommy".

Sam's face falls, but quickly smiles at her with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you go take a bath? I suggested passing a hand in her hair.

She nods jumping off my lap running to her bag and in the bathroom.

"I wish she could be here" Sam murmured looking at the ground

"Me too Sammy. I'm sure she'd be proud right now. I'm sure" I assured him.

Usually I don't talk about our Mom, It hurts too much. But this time… Sammy is really shaken up. I hate seeing him like that.

"Thanks Dean" Sam smiled looking up at me.

"No problem, Sammy "I said "no more chick flick moments".

He laughs nodding.

Now Alex.

I will always take care of them. It's my job, Dad doesn't have to tell me. It was since the second I knew I would have a baby brother. Mom was proud and so happy, she would smile each time I would want to take them in my arms. She was happy to see the brother figure I had for Sam. Even though she's not here, I'll keep doing what made her happy. I'll be a parent figure if I have to. Well, I already is.

Also, I love those pain in the ass. I'll protect them, over my life, they'll always be my first priority.


	16. Back With the Family

Back With the Family

* * *

 **-Authors note: Hello there! It's been a long time, I hope you'll enjoy. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Also! Don't forget to give me some ideas please! Thank you and enjoy! This chapter is reeeeaaally diferent! Hope you like it!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural (espeacily season 8)**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alex.**

* * *

Today is a big day for the Winchesters. Today was the day where the two brothers lost their little sister. Today it has been seventeen years since she died under the hands of a werewolf. Both brothers know what day it was, but neither wants to talk about it. Dean goes to a bar get drunk to forget and Sam on the more touchy side stays at the motel looking at pictures and falls asleep.

But today was different, they had just finished a job and were going back at the bunker. Sam and Dean were silent, they had so much problems with the trails on Sam is doing, they didn't want to think about their sister, their nine years old sister who did horribly.

For Sam and Dean it's like it was yesterday.

* * *

" _Dee" the nine years old cried "don't leave, please, I don't want to be alone tonight, there is some thunder"._

" _It's okay, little girl" Dean bent in front of her stroking her hair "I just have to go check at Dad and Sam, okay? I'll be back later I promise. Remember the rules?"_

" _Yes" she nodded wiping her tears._

" _Good girl"._

 _He kisses her head and gives her one final smile before leaving the motel room. Alex, sits in front the door with her teddy in her arms waiting impatiently for her brothers and her father to come back. She always hated to be alone in a motel room. Especially when there is thunder._

 _She was falling asleep when she heard a loud knock on the door._

' _Not Daddy, Dean or Sammy' she told herself._

" _Hello?" A man's voice said "I need help"._

 _She hides under the bed squeezing her teddy in her arms. She is shaking like crazy and only wants Sam, Dean and her father._

 _She snaps her eyes closed as tears fall down her cheeks._

 _The door gets kicked out and Alex puts a hand in front of her mouth to hide her sobs._

" _I know you're here girl" the man stated "you know, you're Daddy and brother are bad man's they killed my family, they shot them in the heart. I want him to know how it feels to find your family dead"._

 _She never believed in God, but for once in her life she was praying for him to save her._

" _There you are"._

 _She opens her in eyes in horror as she sees the man's face looking at her with an evil grin giving her chills._

 _He grabs her arms pulling her out from under the bed. She screams, she cries for help but the man slaps her, shutting her up instantly._

" _Shut your mouth, or I'll kill you right now"._

 _She shouts her mouth letting tears fall down her cheeks._

" _Now…"_

 _He takes out his claws and dives his hand in her stomach. The pain is so painful she doesn't screams, but she hears a familiar one._

" _Alex!"_

 _Sam, Dean and their father rushes in and shoots the werewolf, but it's already too late. Alex is on the ground crying in pain clutching her stomach._

 _John falls on his knees taking off his jacket to put pressure on his daughter's stomach._

" _Hey baby girl, Daddy's here, he'll make you better"._

 _Sam and Dean stands behind him, staring at the scene with horror._

 _Dean goes at the other side of her and Sam runs to get the first aid kit, but they all knew she wouldn't survive, how strong she was, they knew._

" _Come on little girl" Dean choked out "it's okay, it's going to be okay"._

 _The light in her eyes was already gone. John hugged his daughter close to his chest crying for her to wake up. Dean backed away feeling numb and Sam started to cry, frozen in his spot._

* * *

Since then, Dean always blamed himself for her death. If he wouldn't have left her alone, brought her with him, she'd be alive. Sure they could've passed a deal to bring her back, but they knew she was in heaven, that she is in a better place than hunting monsters.

Dean listens to the song nodding his head to the beat and Sam's staring at the darkness with not emotions on his face.

He misses her so much, everything about her. He just wishes to see her one more time, to say goodbye and tell her that he loves her.

As he thinks about her, he swears he saw a little girl looking just like her. He shakes his head thinking that it couldn't be real and he was just imagining things.

But when he looks in the car mirror he has to check.

"Dean, stop the car" Sam ordered.

"Why?"

"Stop the car".

Dean parks the car at the side of the road. He doesn't have time to ask Sam what all this is about, he's out of the car. He walks to where he saw the little girl.

He stops frozen.

"What is it?" Dean asked "Sammy what-"

He froze too.

"Alex?" He choked out.

The nine years old stands there crying, her clothes all wet and shivering like crazy.

"Dee, Sammy" she cried out.

Dean was to faster. He runs to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He was now crying too, he could finally feel her in his arms again. His little sister, he could hear her cry and for once it didn't break his heart, he could finally see her.

"Dee" she cried out.

"It's okay, I'm here little girl".

"Alex?"

Sam walks to her, he still can't believe that she's there alive. He wished for that day.

"Sammy!"

He feels her in his arms, her small arms around his chest. He puts a hand on the back of her head holding her like someone was coming to get her.

"Shhh" he hushed her "we're here".

"Sammy, we have to get her in the car. She's freezing" Dean said.

Sam nods picking her up in his arms. Now all the thoughts were coming in his hands, what if it's a demon? Or a shapeshifter?

He sits in the passenger seat and Dean in the driver's seat. Dean gives Sam his jacket which is quickly placed around Alex's shoulders. The second she placed her head on Sam's shoulder, she fell asleep.

"Dean, how- I –"

"I don't know Sammy" Dean said "I can't… I can't believe she's here".

He passes a hand on her soft blond hair.

"What if she's a –"

"Make the test".

Dean hated it too, but with everything that is happening, he can't take any chances, he wished to God that he would be wrong about this.

Sam takes out a flask from his jacket and drops a little bit of the liquid on her hand, nothing. Then he takes out her silver neckless she used to have putting it around her neck.

"It's really her" Sam smiled.

* * *

They drove back to the bunker, all of theme exhausted. Alex was still sleeping on Sam. Dean couldn't stop looking at the scene, that scene he was waiting for since Alex died for Sam, it was like a dream to feel his little sister in his arms, he missed her so much. After her death he wouldn't want to go to sleep because he would dream about her and when he would wake up and cry.

Sam passes a hand in her little sister's wet hair smiling slightly.

Once they arrived, Dean carries Alex in one of the bedroom while Sam grabs her bag they kept all these years. They didn't have the courage to throw it away or give it away, it was the only thing they had from her.

Once Sam got her some clothes, he gave it to Dean.

Dean changed her clothes and tucked her in.

Both brother got out the room, without closing the door. They sit at the table both with a beer in their hand.

"Maybe we should ask Cas" Dean said "maybe he knows something".

"Yeah, maybe" Sam agreed.

"Dee, Sammy" a little childish voice called up.

The brothers got on their feet and bent down in front of their little sister.

"Hey, little girl, can't sleep?" Dean smiled at her.

"Why are you so old?" She asked frowning.

"What is the last thing you remember, kiddo".

"I remember my stomach hurting and I woke up in a field".

Tears begins to pour on her checks making the hearts of Sam and Dean break.

"It's okay, you're with us now" Dean assured pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You're not leaving you go" Sam assured.


	17. Author's Note

Hello there! So this is just to inform you that I probably won't uptade this anymore. I post some one shots on Tumblr now. My name is : spnmisaki . So you can go check it out. I just feel like on this site I have to make it bigger and I don't have a lot of time with school and everything. And I put all of my time on my main fanfiction The Road Never Ends. So I'm sorry, and I will maybe add some chapters more when I'll be down with school (about 5 or 6 weeks, dépends on everything happening there).

Bye bye there!


End file.
